Kaida
by K.A.N.K.U.R.O.-.R.O.C.K.S
Summary: Kaida was 13 when her father Kankuro was murdered. Now she had set off to Konoha to find her mother but does her mother want her.the only reason the charcter thing is gaara and kankuro is so i don't reck the plot


Disclaimer- unless I'm really lucky I'll never own Naruto

"Kaida, I have a present for you" her father Kankuro shouted. "Prezzie" she screamed as she flew down the stairs. "You better take care of this, it's quite rare" Kankuro informed the impatient 13 year-old. He performed a few hand seals and a small pale wooden puppet appeared. "Wow Daddy, thank you" she said as she pulled her father into a hug. "It's called Inari, but don't let appearance fool you its quite important" he warned her. She nodded and headed outside to show her cousins, Rin, Ren and Aiko. The three looked at her there green eyes looking at the smartly dressed puppet. "Kai, why does the puppet have a pretty dress on" Aiko asked as her older cousin Ren picked her up. "I'm not sure Ai, but do you want to see a puppet show" the small 3 year-old began to clap and nod. The two chunin twins began laughing at her cute display. Kai began her show. First she made the puppet land on Ren's golden hair, and then Inari landed on top of the light then "There's been a murder" a woman shouted as she ran down the street. "Aiko, Kaida" the two girls heard their names being shouted out by their auntie Temari. "Auntie Temari, what happened" Kaida asked. "Mom, its Uncle Kankuro he's the one who's been murdered" Rin yelled. Kaida just broke down in tears as her auntie tried to calm her down.

The next day

Kaida had slept at her Uncle Gaara's because she had no parents anymore. "Temari, what shall we do with her, she has no home anymore" she heard Gaara yell. "I would take her in but we have no room, how about yours Gaara, you have plenty room" Temari suggested. "Hinata wants more children, so there is no room, but I refuse to put the child in a care home" Kaida froze at this. "I need to find my mother she not dead at least I hope not" Kaida told herself.

She headed home and grabbed her belongings; she left with a small bag and two other puppets, her father's personal puppets, the ones Mr Hygonshi wasn't getting. She had picture of her mother as well, when she was with her dad, and she had her teddy bear the one Aiko got her with some money she saved. Kaida had also changed her look. She had cut her long brown hair to shoulder length; she had a black long t-shirt on with a white belt around her waist and some white shorts underneath. She tied her forehead protector around her arm. She was a chunin, only thanks to her father and uncle's help. She headed to Gaara's house to pick up Inari, she just walked in, and left no one had stopped her till she reached the gate out of Suna and to her displeasure Rin and Ren were on guard duty. "Where are you going, Kai" Rin asked her. "To Konoha, to find someone" she replied. "Is this a mission or personal" Ren asked her. "Mission" Kaida spun round to find her uncle Gaara behind her. "Here is a picture of her and your mission papers show the Hokage, and you'll have a place to stay prepared" Gaara informed her, then she turned to face the gates as she left Suna, she thought of the good times her and her father had, then she vowed revenge against the monster who killed him.

Three days later

Kaida had finally reached Konoha, as she headed to the gate a younger boy who looked a bit like auntie Hinata stopped her. "I need your passport if this is a visit or your mission papers" he told her. She dug into the bag and pulled the mission papers out. "Here you go now could you please point me to the direction of the Hokage's tower" she asked politely. "No way sucker" he yelled as he ran away with her papers. "Darn" Kaida thought. She reached for her father's fastest puppet, Karasu. She sent him flying afterwards the boy. She almost caught him when a kunai was sent flying towards her. It pierced through her cheek. She screamed, as she released her father's hand made puppet, Sango. The puppet raced with the sharp coral like weapons revealed. The ninja appeared to be a man Jonin rank of course, who also looked like auntie Hinata. "Stat your name and reason for attacking my son" the man asked. "Sabaku No Kaida, and my reason he stole my mission papers" she yelled. "Ah from Suna I guess, Hisoka give her them back" the boy passed her them. "Hyuga scum" she said. The man grabbed her by the throat, but then sand ran down his hand. "I'm not stupid, unlike you, auntie Hinata would be disappointed" she spoke again. "Why are you here Kaida" Hisoka asked her. "To find my mother, because my father is dead" she replied solemnly. "Follow me child" the man told her. She followed, Hisoka jumped into the bushes to find his mother, "Mom do you know who her father was?" he asked the brunette. "Yes, now I have to get home before Neji gets angry" she turned and ran home.

"Ah Kaida, Gaara informed me you were coming" the Hokage informed her. "You are to stay with, one minute" he searched through the tip which was his desk "ah your staying with Neji here" Naruto informed her. "With the scum that abandoned auntie Hinata, I rather live on the streets" Neji grabbed her again, and like before she appeared somewhere else while all he had was a handful of sand. "Impressive even Gaara had trouble with that jutsu when he was your age" Naruto complemented the girl. "I want somewhere else to stay a tent, a hostel anywhere apart from the Hyuga mansion" she stated as the banged her fist on the desk smashing it. "We could have you stay in Sakura's apartment; she won't mind" he replied "in return of services." Kaida nodded. "What's your rank?" Naruto asked her. "Chunin, I was meant to take the jonin exam with Ren and Rin but I left" she replied. "You can take it here" Naruto told the girl. "Neji go find Sakura" Naruto ordered. Neji nodded than left. "Kaida I know who you are looking for and I ask you change your mind, she has a family here, she is happy" Naruto asked her. "I wanted to change my mission anyway, but I need to Konoha's help anyway, uncle Gaara is coming here soon, I need to be gone by then" Kaida stated. "What are you going to do?" Naruto asked. "Murder the person responsible for my father's death." She answered. Naruto was about to answer when Sakura walked in. "Sakura this is Kaida she needs a place to stay, do you have any room" Naruto asked. "Of course I do" she answered sweetly. Kaida was almost sick, in Suna she was trained to be tough and strong not sweet. "Sakura could I please be able to place my bag in your home, so I may find some new clothes because mine need a wash" Kaida asked. "Of course I'll even come shopping with you" Sakura replied followed with a groan by Kaida.

The shopping trip

Kaida and Sakura entered a small weapons shop because Kaida needed fresh weapons for Inari. "Sakura, where is the town's weapons specialist" Kaida asked. "One moment please" Sakura quietly said then "TENTEN" Sakura screamed. A woman appeared who looked Sakura's age appeared. She had brown hair and brown eyes and her hair in two buns. Kaida grabbed the picture which showed a similar girl but younger and with her father when she was pregnant with Kaida. She passed the photo to TenTen. "Does this mean anything to you" she asked her, the woman nodded. "Yes that was me with Kankuro, do you know how he is, I guess you're his daughter" she asked. "He's dead" she replied. The woman looked upset. "I take it your stopping with Sakura guess I'll see you around" she said as she left.

Sakura and Kaida headed into another shop where Kaida found a fab outfit which was a white t-shirt with a hood which had I've been to hell and back and all it got was this t-shirt in black, a pair of long black fingerless gloves, a set of black short with a white skull on and she had her black ninja sandals. "You know what your missing Kai" Sakura mentioned. "What" she answered. "Purple face paint" Sakura pulled Kaida into a small shop and bought her a tub. Kaida placed the paint into a similar one as her father's when he lost to Sasori.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Find out what happens next soon hopefully. Might create Kaida's new outfit because it sounds fab.


End file.
